


Stung Like a  Bee

by skyrhapsody



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 00:27:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3361046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyrhapsody/pseuds/skyrhapsody
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine Daiki hates doctors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stung Like a  Bee

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this for my friend chelz on tumblr ;w;  
> it's kind of a failed attempt on fluff but whattheheckletsjustpostit
> 
> Edit: Edited the horrible spacing mistakes bcs everything is so confusing ugh

Aomine Daiki’s hatred toward doctors began with a simple stung from a bee. He was a stupid brat at that time, marching through the forest near his cousin’s house in the countryside where he found so many bugs on the tree and he thought it was his personal heaven where even Satsuki, his best friend who also went with him, couldn’t invade.

Maybe it was because Satsuki wasn’t there so Daiki got careless wandering around farther than usual, found a meadow where he thought to pick a flower to Satsuki and got stung by a bee on the back of his hand in the process. Pain quickly spread on the area, and little Daiki cried out and stretched out his arm forward, holding his wrist with his other hand to maybe stop the pain from spreading to his arm or something (He didn’t think clearly at that time, okay.)

He probably looked dumb when he ran to the nearest clinic, only to have the doctor laughed at his blabbering and the snot and the tears running down his cheeks and it made Daiki annoyed because it was not a laughing matter. The pain was painful and he was being laughed at? (Daiki had discarded the thought that the same doctor also treated him because an act of kindness still could not erase the gleeful look the doctor had like his case eased his boredom.)

He was convinced that doctors are executioners because they were happy at other’s pain and had avoided doctors ever since.

\--

“Achoo!”

“Seriously, Dai-chan, please don’t be stubborn and go to the doctor!”

20 years old Aomine Daiki blew his nose on the tissue, trying to get some sleep despite of his headache and Satsuki’s constant rambling. Satsuki didn’t notice this; his pink-haired best friend tended to forget things when she was too excited, or in this case, too worried.

“Satsuki, I’ll be fine.” Damn it, his voice turned so hoarse and weak, and Daiki refused to be weak because of a _mere_ flu, “Can you just, whatever, go somewhere?”

“No, I will not.” Satsuki stood next to his bed, looking intimidating when she put her hands on her hip, “It’s not the first time you got flu, but this is the worst I’ve ever seen.” She reminded, voice laced with worry, “I don’t care if the doctor will diagnose you with an over the counter medicine, but it will ease my worry if you can just go. Please go, Dai-chan.”

Daiki grumbled, closing his eyes with a frown. Satsuki never knew the full details of his visit to the doctor (although she was aware of the stung) and he was going to keep her away from that deep and dark past of him. That meant he had to make excuses to stay away from the doctor though, and that was hard because Satsuki was a woman and they were hard to argue with in general.

He came up with excuses; he was already feeling better (“Dai-chan, you just coughed in front of me. Just now.”), his friend would miss him if he went to the doctor (“What does that even have to do? You’re not going to die, for God’s sake.”) or the most ridiculous reason…. He would go to Akashi Seijuurou, his multitalented classmate, for a medical prescription (Akashi actually took a business major, but desperate times called for desperate measure.).

The last one earned him a suspicious glance for Satsuki and before she opened her mouth for another barrage of interrogative questions, he finally relented (Satsuki’s questions were really prying and she would definitely make a good psychologist or maybe a cop).

“Fine.” He whispered, barely having energy to even reply her back, “You’re payin’.”

\--

The doctor Satsuki had recommended practiced at the clinic near his house. Daiki’s headache had disappeared (although his runny nose and coughs had not) and so he insisted to go alone despite of his parents and Satsuki’s insistence that they would accompany him, because no way in hell they would see him facing his fear. He made up some reasons like he was already big enough to go to the hospital by himself and they finally let him to go alone after he easily picked up a stray basketball and shoot a basket on the makeshift court behind his house.

When he entered the clinic, he was greeted by a staff who asked him his name. He answered and was asked to wait, where he walked several steps to reach the waiting room.

The doctor had to have tried their best to make this clinic as homely as possible, Daiki would give that. Instead of the sickeningly white pristine waiting room, the wall was painted light blue with the floor covered with darker blue-coloured carpet. It had plants at every corner of the room, water dispenser and cupboard full of random magazines and books. The TV was turned on, voice tuned down but it was playing a random drama he remembered his mom had liked. Instead of the plastic chairs Daiki had expected, there were white sofas.

It was horribly suspicious. As if the doctor tried to lull him into a false sense of security and when he let his guard down they would strike. He shuddered.

After grabbing a sport magazine, he sat on the 3-seater sofa next to the two brats who was really loud and annoying, but the other 2-seater sofa was filled with a lady who placed his bag at the empty space next to him. He had no other choice.

Daiki tried to concentrate on the article, how the NBA All-Star would soon begin and some team analysis was done in the article. It was his favourite magazine and in normal situation he would have gobbled up all the articles,but then the lady was called to go in and Daiki felt dread.

He was the third patient after the lady. His impending doom was near.

He felt his stomach churned unpleasantly, but he tried to heed it off and read the goddamn article.

“Sensei gave me this strawberry candy before!” Daiki picked up what the kid next to him said, and in his nervousness he couldn’t help but listen, “Sensei is so pretty and nice!”

The other kid chirped in, “Sensei gave me mint-flavoured! Sensei loves me more!”

“No, me!”

“Me! Sensei pats my head and tells me I’m nice!”

“Sensei hugs me and tells me I’m a good boy!”

Daiki snorted loudly, and watched with satisfaction that the boys stopped their pointless bickering to scoot closer to the other side of the sofa, away from Aomine.

Like he said before, they were lulled by a false sense of security. Idiots.

Daiki was still smirking as the boys glanced at him like he was a thug, but then the lady came out and one of the boys was called in. The thing that was not in his prediction though, was when both of them stood out and entered into the room.

He was the next patient.

…He was fucked. His body was not ready and especially his mental.

He tapped his feet repeatedly, ignoring the receptionist’s pointed look of the noises he made. He really couldn’t do this, he had life bright ahead of him full of possibilities. He couldn’t fall here. He just couldn’t—

“Aomine-san?”

Daiki jumped at the voice and the receptionist gave him a clearly judging look and pointed at the open door, where the nurse was waiting for him with a kind (read: wicked) smile. He gave her a weak smile, trying to stand up but wobbled, and luckily the nurse saw it as a side effect of his pain because her expression was concerned, not of someone who laughed at his nervous breakdown.

The nurse led him to a spot covered by white curtain.

Plan A: Bolt out from the room this instant.

He eyed the exit with a watchful eye, ready to run away if the doctor or the nurse tried to do something funny to him. And why was the room was this white? What happened with the blue wallpaper and blue carpet earlier at the waiting room?

The curtain was yanked away almost suddenly and Daiki suppressed a shriek at the noise, but then he was greeted by a pretty face with golden hair and cheerful smile that froze Daiki for an entirely different reason with the feeling he had seconds ago.

Plan B: Let the doctor do something funny of him (and vice versa).

“Hello, Aomine Daiki-san was it?” The doctor looked at the patient card he held on his fingers, momentarily breaking their eye contact and Daiki took the chance to appreciate how the tight white coat embraced the firm perfectly, emphasising his muscled arm (The coat looked a tad too tight, but Daiki wouldn’t complain.).

He did like his man a bit muscled, because that meant he would be strong enough to take whatever Daiki had prepared for him. In bed.

He blinked. That escalated quickly.

He managed to look at the man’s name tag on his coat too. Kise. He liked how that sounded when he tried to pronounce it internally.  
Before he could say anything, Daiki was attacked by another barrage of coughs and when he lifted his head he noticed the blonde was suddenly stood too near from him, an expression of worry etched on his face as he stroked his back, urging him to sit down and have a drink.

“So, Aomine-san, what might have been the problem?”

 _You_. Daiki grunted, “Normal flu.”

“Oh, flu!” The doctor looked absolutely dismayed that he was sick, “Why are you alone though? Isn’t there someone who accompanies you today?”

“Well, yeah, there isn’t.” Daiki saw pity on the blonde’s eyes and he was mortified that the doctor thought he was some kind of pitiful guy. Oh no, no, he quickly corrected, “I mean, there are my parents and my best friend, but I’m just fine alone.”

He didn’t think he’s saying anything wrong until he saw the doctor suppressed a laugh and he just noticed how embarrassing the sentence was. He was almost like a kid trying to prove to others that he was an adult by going outside by himself.

“Sure?” The doctor replied with a playful tone and Daiki felt his inside died a little.

The blonde doctor’s presence was calming him and he had this comforting presence that Daiki couldn’t usually find in people, but probably because he was dubbed as an insufferable prick most of the time and most of the people he met couldn’t stand his presence more than five minutes.

God, he would love to chat with him more, but then he coughed again and his runny nose was acting up and he was reminded his main purpose of visiting here. “Sorry,” Daiki said after he finished blewing his nose, “So can you prescribe me something and I don’t know, just get this over with?”

The doctor suddenly fidgeted, his expression turned nervous at the sudden change of topic, “Oh yeah, sure. Uhh... Just wait a sec—“

“Ryouta!”

The doctor ‘eep’-ed, and a blonde-haired lady entered the scene, looking so beautiful with her hair tied in a bun and a nice rack that Daiki would give an A-mark in a heartbeat.

“Ryouta!” The lady called again, “Why are you wearing my coat again?”

“Nee-san!” The blonde doctor jumped from his seat, “I’m sorry!! I thought it’s going to be some kids again and I would try to comfort them while you’re restocking the meds!”

Oh. Daiki looked between the two and he realized the alarming similarity was due to them being sibling. It was natural, considering they were both pretty and the Ryouta guy could probably pass as a girl if he was crossdressing.

The coat was handed to the original owner and Doctor Kise made her brother apologised, explaining that his brother was taking psychology in the university, and thus the ability to see through the patients and made them calmer, especially since most of their patients were little kids who were nervous and scared of doctors (Daiki kind of hoped he would have encountered his own personal Kise Ryouta during his bee experience).

Maybe it’s because Ryouta stayed next to his sister through the ordeal and calming him with his words and his lame jokes (“How does an octopus goes to war?” “How?” “Well-armed.” “What.”) that his anxiety melted down like an ice and turned out he had nothing to worry about once Doctor Kise was done. He was given advice to rest a lot and medicine he could get at the nearest pharmacy, and then he was free to go.

Ryouta accompanied him to the entrance of the clinic, actually wanting to walk him to his house but his sister prevented him because the next hour would be busy and so he didn’t.

He was still pouting when they arrived at the door, mumbling that he wanted to go with ‘Aominecchi’ (Daiki had somehow got a nickname during the short visit which made him confused if he should be proud or cringing at the terrible nickname).

“Kise.”

“Yeah, Aominecchi?” Kise stopped his rambling when his name was called.

“When I got better, can I ask you out?”

Kise stilled and his eyes widened before he shrieked, “EH? EEH?!!”

That was how Aomine Daiki’s second visit to the doctor proceeded and somewhere in the process, a phone number scribbled in a small paper in his pocket.

_Kise Ryouta – 080xxxxxx  
Aominecchi, waiting for your call (๑ơ ₃ ơ)♥_

END.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!
> 
> (the brilliant octopus joke comes from http://theoatmeal.com/djtaf/j/22)


End file.
